Sandstorm and BloodClan-Sandstorm
by leopardfire2012
Summary: Quickstep's daughter, Sandstorm, is adopted by her half-siblings, Mollystep and Badgerfang. However, her half-siblings want to rebuild BloodClan. Will Sandstorm be able to stop them? Or, will she fail and become a fallen hero?
1. Prolouge

Rebuilt BloodClan-  
Leader: Badgerstar(tan and white tom with brown eyes)  
Deputy: Mollystep(Brown she-cat with amber eyes)  
Medicine Cat: Fiery(Gray she-cat with yellow eyes)  
Warriors-  
Fang(orange she-cat with a front left white paw and a purple collar with dog teeth)  
Wolf(Gray and white tom with yellow eyes)  
Mittens(Brown and black she-cat with white paws and light green eyes)  
Tigerhawk(brown and black tom with amber eyes)  
Hawkclaw(brown and white tom with amber eyes)  
Mudshade(dark brown tom with amber eyes)  
Mapletail(tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)  
Queens-  
Frostface(white she-cat with blue eyes)  
Apprentices:  
Rainpaw(gray and white she-cat with light green eyes)  
Kits:  
Sandkit(tan and white she-cat with brown eyes)

Cats Outside the Clans-  
Quickstep(tan and white tom)  
Sandie(Brown and white she-cat)  
Barley(Black and white tom)  
Sasha(Tawny colored she-cat)  
Princess(light brown she-cat with a white chest and white paws)  
Smudge(Black and white tom)  
Socks(Black and white tom with a blue collar)  
Ruby(White she-cat)  
Quince(White she-cat)

Sandstorm watched as flames began to spread across the sky. The city was in chaos, and it was because of BloodClan being rebuilt by her own half-siblings! Sandstorm knew where to run as she let out her claws and like the sandy beach where she was born, she pounced like a wave of the sea. Her claws blinded Badgerfang's eyes like sand. Suddenly, she was blinded by something red.

Oh StarClan, don't let me die now! The world needs me!

Mollystep had her claws on Sandstorm's stomach. "Any last words, Sand_dust_?"

"Yes,"Sandstorm said,"I am _never_ going to join your clan!" She lashed out, claws out and all. She forgot that she was a wrong claw away from death. The world faded to black, the last thing Sandstorm hearing was,"Goodbye, _Sanddust_! Looks like we win..."


	2. Chapter 1

It was raining. Quickstep was carrying a basket, and Sandie was not far behind. They were walking to an alleyway, where Mollykit and Badgerkit lived.

"Are you sure about this, Quickstep?"Sandie asked.

"Yes, and they will no doubt be good parents. Trust me, this kit will change their lives and ours. Do you have the pearl necklace?"

"Yes, it's on her now. Our little Sandkit is leaving our lives for a while. Put the basket on the edge of the territory."

Quickstep gently placed the basket, and then the two walked away.

"Why did we do that? I feel like my heart's in pieces..."Sandie sobbed.

"It's the only way to save ourselves...You see, I had a dream where StarClan sent me a prophecy. The prophecy was that a sandstorm will leave a rebuilt BloodClan in the dust. The sandstorm is our Sandkit. She first needs to learn and train...It's the only way to save this city. I'm sorry we had to do it, Sandie. I really am..."

"Mama? Where are you?"she felt the pearls of her pearl necklace.

Mama's not here...is she?

Two cats approached the basket Sandkit was in.

"Hey, that basket is mine!"Mollykit hissed.

"I'm the leader, so it's mine! Plus, the food in there is mine too!"Badgerkit pointed out.

Mollykit sniffed the basket. Her stomach growled as she realized there was no food in there at all.

Badgerkit pulled the blanket out of the basket. There was a kit in the basket.

"Are you my mama?"Sandkit mewed.

_The kit's parents are not here...we better keep the kit. Plus, we can raise the little one to be a future cat of BloodClan! _Badgerkit thought.

"Yes, we are."Mollykit replied,"I am your mother, Mollystep. And this is your father, Badgerfang."

"Mama!"Sandkit ran up to Mollykit, and began to purr.

Little did Sandkit know her true parents had already abandoned her.


	3. Chapter 2

Sandkit followed Mollykit and Badgerkit to the dumpster.

"Why are we going into the dumpster? Can't we just act cute to get food?" Sandkit asked.

"Things are different than your old way of life now. Now, your food comes from this blue box." Mollykit replied.

"Does it travel through time?" Sandkit asked.

"No. I thought it did at one point, though." Badgerkit answered,"I don't why the twolegs are obsessed with that thing though..."

_What if it did? _Sandkit thought. She imagined the adventures, traveling through time. _If only it did travel through time. It would be great. I could find out my past..._

After finding her dinner, Sandkit looked at the sky. There were shiny stars there...

"Mama?"Sandkit asked Mollykit.

"Yes, dear Sandkit?"Mollykit answered.

"Why are those stars there?"

Mollykit thought of what Badgerkit had said. Then she answered Sandkit's question. "The clan cats of the forest believe that those are their ancestors. We do not believe such, and just see them as stars."

"Well, which are they? Ancestors or stars?"

"You may choose whichever you believe, and we'll believe what we want to believe."Then, Mollykit walked away.

_My ancestors...hear me. _Sandkit thought. _Please protect me through all my life. I don't see you as boring stars. I see you as the brave ancestors the forest cat clans see. Please ignore my parents...they don't understand it like I do. _

With that, Sandkit walked to the cardboard boxes. Badgerkit and Mollykit were already in theirs. So, Sandkit hopped in the empty box, and fell asleep, dreaming of the ancestors of the forest cat clans.


	4. Chapter 3

Sandkit opened her eyes. Her paws were bleeding. But why? The rain was red,too. Soon, the box seemed like a boat. But it was too late, as Sandkit fell in. She saw a starry cat. Why was it here?

"Are you...one of those ancestors?"Sandkit asked the starry cat.

The starry cat nodded and replied,"I am Scourge. But beware. I am your worst nightmare."

"Why?"

The starry cat's true appearance began to show. "Because...I'm a BloodClan cat!"

"Why should be scared?"

"I'll show you!"Scourge said. Then, he unleashed his claws and attacked.

Sandkit woke up, mewing in fear. Was it real? No, it couldn't be. She walked to Mollykit's box.

"Mama?"Sandkit mewed.

"Yes?"Mollykit said.

"I had a nightmare."Sandkit mewed, shaking and about to cry.

"Oh? What was it about?"Badgerkit said, unable to sleep with the chatter.

"Scourge. And he...attacked me. He said that he was my worst nightmare."

"Why do you think that is?"Badgerkit asked.

"Because he's a meanie!"

Badgerkit and Mollykit looked at each other.

"Well, maybe it's because of the stars. What do you see in the stars?"Mollykit asked.

"I see...the forest cats' ancestors!"

Badgerkit was shocked, but remained calm. How could the kit not pick to believe that the stars are just...stars?

"She is young."Mollykit whispered to Badgerkit,"She'll grow out of it and one day just see that they are only stars, and not silly starry cats in the sky!"

Badgerkit smiled evilly. Soon, BloodClan will return.


	5. Chapter 4

It had been 2 moons since Sandkit was born. She stretched and yawned.

_Good morning ancestors of the forest cats. _Sandkit thought. _And thanks for protecting me, Starry Clan._

Nearby were twoleg nests everywhere, she wandered from the alleyway. She felt the paved sidewalk on her paws. It felt quite odd. Then again, the alleyway was odd in it's own unique way. She saw the thunderpath and jumped onto it.

This is fun! I don't why my parents call it a thunderpath-

At that moment, a monster was on the road driving towards her.

Mollykit and Badgerkit grabbed Sandkit and ran back to the sidewalk. In a split second, the car was gone. Then again, it could have Sandkit's life. Mollykit and Badgerkit thanked a 'dark forest', and then continued walking home.

Mollykit and Badgerkit watched Sandkit as she slept in her cardboard bed.

"Bring more cats to camp."Badgerkit ordered,"For the clan needs to be strong.

Mollykit nodded,"Yes, Badger_star_."

Sandkit was listening to the entire chat between her mother and father.

_So, my father is leader of the clan? _Sandkit thought. _He looks so young, though...what an honor to be daughter of the leader!_

Badgerkit noticed Sandkit was awake.

"I see you've awoken from your sleep early."Badgerkit said,"Something troublling you?"

"No."Sandkit replied,"I'm just glad to be your daughter."

"I'm glad to hear that."Badgerkit said.

Then, a terrible possibility came to Badgerkit. _The truth will be revealed,sooner or later. What will happen then? Will she run away, or be a proud warrior of a Rebuilt BloodClan?_


	6. Chapter 5

Mollykit had returned with many loners.

_So many cats..._Sandkit thought. _I wonder...will they _all _join the clan?_

The many loners sat down, and made themselves comfortable.

"Okay, everyone! Make yourselves comfy."Badgerkit said,"Now, one by one, please tell me your name."

An orange tom stood up. "My name is Fang. My mother named me that because she knew that one day I would be a great warrior."

"Welcome to BloodClan, Fang."Badgerkit said,"Who's next?"

A gray she-cat stood up. "My name is Fiery. I am skilled in medicine and battle."

"Welcome Fiery. Who's next?"

The process went on over and over until all the cats had introduced themselves.

"Welcome everyone."Badgerkit said,"But there's one more cat who hasn't introduced themselves yet." He looked at Sandkit.

Sandkit walked toward Badgerkit, into the group of cats.

"Go on, Sandkit."Badgerkit whispered.

"My name is Sandkit."Sandkit said,"I am proud to be Badgerstar's father, who the leader of this clan! One day, I will the best warrior that I can be!"

The other cats cheered. They were happy to be in BloodClan.

Badgerkit resumed,"The first hunting party shall be Fiery, Fang, Wolf, and Mittens. The rest of you shall practice battle moves, share tongues, or look for new territory. That is all. For BloodClan!"

"For BloodClan!"The clan shouted,"For BloodClan!"

_This clan is so great. _Sandkit thought. _Nothing bad will happen with my father in charge!_


	7. Chapter 6

Two more moons had passed. It was dawn, and Sandkit was hungry.

Sandkit went towards the blue box.

"Mollystep!"Badgerpaw said,"What's the status of prey?"

"There is much prey. We will thrive well here in our territory."Mollypaw answered.

Sandkit sat down and listened.

"It hasn't changed since our little daughter was born."Badgerpaw said back.

_That's right. _Sandkit thought. _And it never will._

"When will you tell her?"Mollypaw asked.

"Tell her about what?"Badgerpaw said.

"You know what!"Mollypaw spat at him.

_Why are they fighting? _Sandkit thought. She sneaked closer and payed attention.

Mollypaw was furious. "One day she'll found out that I'm not her mother, and you were _never_ her father. What will you do then, crowfood pelt? She's believed the lie since we found her in that _basket_!"

Mollypaw unleashed her claws. "You are truly heartless, aren't you? Don't you see that she's only two moons away from being an apprentice, and you haven't even _told_ her the truth!"

She lunged and jumped onto Badgerpaw's stomach.

"Now, I shall end your madness!"Mollypaw snapped.

"No! Don't hurt him!"Sandkit cried.

"Be quiet, Sand_dust_. We're in charge now. BloodClan, _attack_!"

The BloodClan cats ran toward Sandkit.

_What in the name of StarClan did I do to deserve this? _Sandkit thought, bursting into a run. _Either way, I _must _escape!_

Sandkit kept running until she couldn't anymore. She collasped on a single thunderpath, about to be run over at any second by a monster.

A black cat with a blue collar, along with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip discovered her.

"Hey, why are you sleeping on the thunderpath? Get off the path right now!"

Sandkit didn't move.

_Poor kit. _The kittypet thought. He pushed Sandkit onto his back and carried her to his housefolk's home, hiding her in a hole under the porch.

"I'll be back with some food. Don't move, okay?"

The house cat went inside, through the cat door.

Sandkit opened her eyes. She saw her pelt in stars.

_Oh StarClan, no! _Sandkit thought. _Not now! Not like this!_

A cat with a flame colored pelt walked toward her.

"Don't worry, you're not ready yet. There is much for you to learn."

"Who are you?"Sandkit asked.

"I am Firestar. I used to be leader of ThunderClan."

"There are other clans?"Sandkit asked. She didn't know that there were others.

"Most cats say that were four clans."he began. "But there were five clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and SkyClan."

"Where is SkyClan now?"Sandkit asked.

"In it's new home, far from the old forest we used to live in and the lake where the clans are living now."

"Wow."Sandkit asked,"So you all train and have battles like BloodClan?"

"Yes, but not as fierce. BloodClan is gone now, but the kits of the remaining former members remain."

"No. It's back."

"Back? But Scourge is dead...how can BloodClan be rebuilt?"

"Others cats can rebuild it. And once they've trained..."

"They could end the clans and any cat in their way."Firestar realized.

"So, what do we do?"Sandkit asked.

"A sandstorm shall leave BloodClan in the dust. You are this sandstorm, Sandkit."

"Firestar! We're going to oversee the gathering!"A cat called.

"Coming!"Firestar said.

He looked back at Sandkit.

"You are the sandstorm..."he said. Then, he walked away.

Sandkit opened her eyes. It was dark. In the distance she could see a field of grass and a fence.

Where am I? How did I get here?

She saw paws approaching her.

I'm only a kit! Spare me!

The cat crawled under towards her. In their jaws, they were holding a mouse. Sandkit sniffed. It was a tom.

"It took me forever, but I caught this mouse for you."he said. He dropped the mouse.

"How did I get here?"Sandkit asked.

"You passed out on the road. I rescued you from being hit by monsters. Evil things..."

"Well, thanks for saving me then."Sandkit said,"By the way, where am I?"

"Under a porch. I thought it would be the best place to hide you from my housefolk."

"I'm Sandkit. But I'm not from the forest. I know that."

"I'm Socks. My sister Ruby lives next door, along with my mother, Quince."

"So, can you take me home?"Sandkit asked.

"I don't think so. Your wounds are quite serious...but I know who can help you. My housefolk are very kind. They'll take you to the cutter."

"Is the cutter dangerous?"

"No. The cutter is very kind. They'll put some weird thing on you to make the wounds heal. Just follow me."

Sandkit limped as she followed Socks on the porch.

"Wait here. I'll lead my housefolk out here."

It took a few minutes, but Socks lead his housefolk to Sandkit.

"Good luck."Socks said,"Remember, don't bite the cutter. Just act cute."


End file.
